Deux âmes soeurs
by Katherina1411
Summary: Cela faisait maintenant deux ans lors de l'ultime affrontement entre les Volturis que j'avais dû quitter ma famille adoptive, deux mois après ma transformation pour simplement les sauvaient. Aurais-je pu penser découvrir deux attractions différentes ? Avec deux personnes différentes ? Bien sur que non. Avoir deux âmes sœurs et devoir n'en choisir qu'une est une décision déchirante.
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue :

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans lors de l'ultime affrontement entre les Volturis que j'avais dû quitter ma famille adoptive, deux mois après ma transformation pour simplement les sauvaient, tous sans exception. Aurais-je pu croire qu'Edward n'hésiterait pas à m'avouer qu'il ne m'aimait point lorsque j'avais parcouru l'espace qui me séparait de ma famille à celle des Volturis ? Non. J'avais eu le cœur détruit, réellement.

Maintenant j'étais en quelque sorte bien dans cette nouvelle vie, dans cette vie entourée des Volturis bien que je me nourrisse de sang humain comme animal si bien que mes prunelles avaient une nuance d'orangée. Moi, Isabella Swan je faisais partie de la garde, la garde la plus proche grâce à mon dos surréaliste mon bouclier, une arme redoutable pour tout attaquants envers les rois.

Proche de plusieurs des Volturis, comme Demetri, Jane, Félix et Alec j'avais tout de même gardé mes contacts avec les Cullen puisque les rois l'avaient accepté, d'ailleurs ceux-ci reviendront prendre place dans la garde juste pour moi. Nous pourrions être une grande & énorme famille.

Aurais-je pu penser découvrir deux attractions différentes ? Avec deux personnes différentes ? Bien sur que non. Avoir deux âmes sœurs et devoir n'en choisir qu'une est une décision déchirante. Mais nous avons toujours une préférence par l'un des deux. Nous étions destinés à être trois, puis deux. Libérant celui qui n'eut pas été choisit.

Vous voulez connaître la suite, le premier chapitre rapidement ? Laissez des reviews me donnant vos impressions, à bientôt !

Bisous bisous.

Kath.


	2. I

_Voici le premier chapitre, le deuxième est déjà en écriture, puisque je suis plutôt inspirée par cette fiction ! J'ai décidé de faire de ce chapitre, un chapitre de base pour tous vous situez parfaitement dans cette fiction, j'y tenais réellement. Ce chapitre est bref & court j'en conçois mais je ne voulais pas débuter la base de base de cette fiction directement ! _

_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Les anonymes n'hésitaient pas à me laisser votre adresse mail pour que je vous prévienne des publications ! Bon bon je me tais & bonne lecture à vous on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**« Never let your love get away from you. »**

**I.**

_Deux ans plus tôt._

La neige tenait au sol, la nuit venait de décliner pour laisser apparaître les premières lueurs du jour. Notre famille comme nos amis se préparer, chacun était par deux tenants leur moitié par la main, dans leurs bras. Nous avions tous étés condamnés parce que j'avais rejoint cette famille, ma famille désormais, malgré cela, quoiqu'ils soient tous condamnés par ma faute, ils ne m'en voulaient pas, aucun d'eux, même pas Jasper. Lui et moi n'avions aucun atome crochu et encore cela n'était que peut dire, une tension s'échapper entre nos deux personnes comme un tourbillon de rage et d'un autre sentiment tournoyait autour de nos personnes. Mes yeux ocre tombèrent d'ailleurs sur sa personne encerclant le corps frêle d'Alice, de ma meilleure amie, il laissa un regard voyageait dans ma direction cependant celui-ci se détourna vite, et ma vision fut emplie par le visage d'Edward, oui à ce moment-ci nous étions un couple, deux personnes s'aimant plus que tout, défiant les règles de la physique, c'est ce que je croyais cependant. Mon corps frêle s'écrasait alors contre son torse musclé alors qu'un petit sourire bien triste se dessinait sur le coin de mes lèvres rosées, pour moi c'était bien clair je le voyais pour la dernière fois de mon existence, mon éternité aura été bien courte j'en conçois mais jamais je ne le regretterais. Je me prélassais doucement dans les bras de mon âme sœur, fermant quelques instants mes paupières avant que la voix de mon père, notre père adoptif ne nous parvienne à tous. Nous relevions alors tous à l'unisson le regard sur Carlisle, le moment était arrivé, le moment décisif, le moment de la fin de notre vie à nous tous.

_« Nous devons aller nous mettre en ligne. Il y a toujours une alternative, prenons espoir. »_ Ses paroles étaient justes, pleine de ressenti, cependant je n'y croyais guère et je n'étais pas la seule.

C'est main dans la main avec Edward que nos pas se pressèrent dans la neige qui craquait sous chacun de nos pas se pressèrent dans la neige qui craquait sous chacun de nos pas. Emmett et Rosalie nous suivaient de près, nous étions de petits groupes de quatre arrivants successivement, avec Edward à côté de moi et Emmett derrière moi bizarrement j'avais réellement l'impression d'être en sécurité, même si pendant la bataille se sera chacun pour soi après tout si nous nous occupions à chaque fois des uns des autres pendant le combat c'était le seul moyen d'y perdre simplement sa vie et bêtement surtout.

Une longue ligne fit alors place sur le grand terrain qui servait de terrain de jeu aux Cullen. L'étendue du terrain était tout bonnement énorme, une étendue d'herbe recouverte par la blancheur de la neige au fond de la grande forêt jonchant la petite ville de Forks. Les oiseaux se firent très discrets voire inexistants même si l'on pouvait simplement voir des branches comme des feuilles bougeaient sous leur poids plume. Notre ligne de combat se faisait par rapport aux clans, à ma gauche se trouvait le clan Denali ainsi que celui des Roumains, à mes côtés se trouvaient Rosalie et Emmett puis de l'autre simplement Edward ainsi que Jasper et Alice et nos parents adoptifs, les autres clans nous tenant renfort étaient dissipés autour de nous. Seul Peter et Charlotte ne restaient pas très loin de Jasper, Peter ayant fait ses débuts avec Jasper dans l'armée enrôlé par Maria.

Dix longues minutes passèrent avant que notre vision de vampire nous donne l'occasion de remarquer les longues tuniques rouges apparaissent non loin de nous, la tension entre nos clans était plutôt palpable surtout lorsque les Volturis se tenaient droit devant nous, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue les prunelles rougeâtres d'Aro me fixa avec intensité ce qui eut pour l'occasion de me faire froncer les sourcils jusqu'au moment où Carlisle ainsi qu'Arro s'avancèrent quelque peu au-devant de leur propre bataillon, les négociations allaient prendre place. Serait-ce efficace ? Je n'en étais pas convaincue, Une chose était sur j'étendais silencieusement mon bouclier autour de nous recouvrant chaque personne de notre côté, au même statut que les loups qui se trouvaient derrière nos personnes encore cachés grâce aux longs troncs des arbres.

_« __Aro __aucune loi n'a été transgressé, tu avais laissé vie sauve à mes enfants pour seule condition que Bella ne devienne l'une des nôtres, nous avons __honoré cette parole. »_ La voix de notre père adoptif était toujours droite posée, ce qui ne cessait de m'impressionner à chaque fois.

_« Certes, mais je ne peux laisser un tel don dans ton clan mon cher Carlisle. Le don de Bella associé à celui d'Alice ne peut être toléré autre part que dans notre garde. »_

_« Cela n'est pas un acte grave, nous n'avons, je le répète transgresser aucune règle, aucun motif n'est à relever pour une guerre. » _

_« Soit, Carlisle, je le conçois. Je conçois aussi que tu veuilles garder ta famille intacte en refusant cette guerre. Cela se pourrait à une seule condition. » _Cette dernière phrase nous laissa tous de marbre, une condition, nous pouvions tous nous demander quelle serait cette condition, rien de bon. Tout se payer avec les Volturis, cela n'aurait aucun doute.

_« Quelle condition ? »_

_« Nous voulons Bella dans notre garde. »_

Cette dernière phrase prononcée des lèvres d'Aro fit répercussion dans mon esprit surtout lorsque toutes les paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers ma personne, cette guerre avait une seule condition, que j'abandonne ma famille, que j'abandonne tout pour que tout est la vie sauve. Un dilemme s'engendrait alors en moi, clairement, j'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendais même plus ce qui se passer autour de ma personne, peu m'importait je pouvais laisser la vie sauve à ma nouvelle famille, alternative dure, mais une alternative qui sauverait tout le monde. Sans me rendre compte mes pas résonnèrent de nouveau sur la neige me rendant aux côtés de Carlisle, c'était maintenant une affaire entre les Volturis et ma seule personne, qui aurait cru que ma vie basculerait autant en l'espace de quelques mois ? Doucement mes prunelles ocre se déposèrent devant ma personne, ma vision se foutait royalement de la distance me séparant d'Aro, mon esprit était encore en plein combat, un combat sans nom. Puis doucement mes lèvres bougèrent, scellant mon destin.

_« J'accepte de rejoindre votre garde si ma famille ainsi que nos amis aient la vie sauve. »_ Pourquoi avais-je répondu cela ? Une seule raison ma famille comptait beaucoup plus que ma propre vie, ou mon propre destin.

_« Excellente décision, Isabella. » _

À peine ses mots prononçaient de la voix d'Aro que deux personnes se trouvaient à mes côtés, je les reconnus comme Demetri et Alec. Cependant ce n'étaient pas les seules personnes ayant littéralement bougé en deux trois mouvements, autour de nous se trouver Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi que mes deux parents adoptifs. Tous criaient en une seule voix, une boule s'était formé dans ma gorge, alors que je les regardait tous un à un, j'allais tous les quittait me voilà totalement dénué de toute famille. Cependant il me fallait être forte, être très forte pour ma famille, pour moi-même. Mieux valait moi, qu'eux. Alors avant de me laisser embarquer par les deux gardes je tournais de nouveau mon regard vers ma famille.

_« Je promets de vous appeler lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion, n'ayez pas peur pour moi, mon don est trop précieux à Aro pour qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Nous nous retrouverons je vous en fais la promesse. »_

Sous ses derniers mots sans que je ne m'en rende compte réellement j'étais bien loin du lieu de combat entourer par Alec et Demetri, même si lorsque ce dernier m'avais touché le bras une décharge électrique avait secoué mon corps je n'y avais pas réellement fait attention. Non, mon attention avait été tournée par une voix, des mots, une phrase qui tournera pour toujours dans mon esprit, la voix d'Edward, s'exprimant dans un murmure,

_**« enfin débarrassé de cette pathétique fille. » **_

Aujourd'hui j'avais tout perdu, ma famille, ma dignité, ma liberté, mes rêves, mon éternité, mais ce que j'avais perdu était mon cœur glacé, je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de bien pour Edward, il ne m'avait jamais aimé par cette phrase il l'avait démontré. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Rien. À part commencer ma nouvelle vie à Volterra avec les Volturis.

_Deux ans plus tard : _

J'avais maintenant compris ce que me voulait sérieusement Aro, il voulait mon don pour sa propre protection, deux ans d'apprentissage de mon don, des méthodes de combat ainsi que la politique qui régnait chez les Volturis m'avait laissé pris connaissance de beaucoup de mise à prendre sur la tête des rois en cours dans le monde vampirique. Beaucoup de missions étaient prises pour chacun des gades pour éliminer chaque ennemi des rois et on ne pouvait dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup, voire trop.

Je n'ai pas été mal accueillis bien au contraire, six mois après ma venue à Volterra j'avais intégré l'un des postes les plus haut gradés de la garde. J'étais le garde du corps le plus proche des rois grâce à mon bouclier. J'en étais peu fière, au moins j'étais toujours occupé, sur le qui vive.

Mon caractère avait incroyablement changé ainsi que mon régime alimentaire, au début j'avais gardé le régime des Cullen sang des animaux, maintenant, je me nourrissais si bien de sang animal, comme de poches de sangs humains, mais je me nourrissais aussi des personnes n'ayant pas réellement le droit de vivre, les meurtriers, les violeurs, les hors la loi. Mes prunelles avaient pris une teinte orangés virants selon ma nourriture actuelle. Personnes n'avaient eu alimentation comme la mienne. Maintenant, j'étais une femme forte ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds, même si j'avais gardé mon caractère doux, patient, généreux, mais simplement avec les gens que j'aimais particulièrement.

Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser je suis devenue très amie avec Jane comme avec Alec, ils n'étaient pas si méchants qu'on ne le laisser voir, seuls leurs pouvoirs étaient dangereux. Avec Demetri une relation bizarre s'était développé, une sorte de fuis moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis, sa personne m'attirait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais l'amour très peu pour moi, je n'étais pas réellement encore remise de la trahison d'Edward, et quelqu'un manquait à mon cœur, mais je ne me l'avouerais jamais, cela était incompréhensible. Puis il y avait Félix, un deuxième Emmett.

__Je n'avais pas oublié les Cullen bien au contraire, je les avais presque tous aux téléphones chaque jour mis à part Edward et Jasper. Aro avait d'ailleurs décidé qu'ils viendraient nous rendre visite. Bien qu'il soit une idée derrière la tête. Pas seule moi l'intéressait bien au contraire le don d'Alice ne l'avait jamais intéressé autant que maintenant. Et j'avais bien peur qu'il ne réussisse à faire Alice l'un des gardes des Volturis. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle et moi en avions longuement parlé des heures entières, ma famille ferait tout pour moi. Même rejoindre les Volturi, Ils se séparaient de leur vie et de leurs principes à cause de moi. Devrais-je m'en vouloir ? Non. Ils étaient heureux, et je ne pouvais qu'y croire, jamais ils ne feraient quoique ce soit contre leur gré, à croire que je comptais beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais à leurs yeux. J'en étais d'ailleurs heureuse, une vie comblée, une éternité comblée m'attendais bien. Malgré ce que j'avais pensé deux ans plus tôt.

**Voici ma nouvelle vie à moi, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. **

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez la suite ? Laissez des reviews elle arrivera dans deux-trois semaines ou moins à vos claviers ! _

_Bisous bisous & à bientôt. Je réponds à toutes les questions ! _

_Kath. _


	3. II

**_Je m'excuse de mon petit retard j'étais été pas mal occupée en ce moment. Mais voici le second chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je remet une petite chose au claire il s'agit bien d'un Jella mais je n'aime pas quand tout est facile dès le début ! Je remercie énormément ma BETA pour sa correction. _**

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.** _

* * *

**« Déteste moi, mais aime moi à t'en déchirer le cœur. »**

* * *

**II.**

Douze coups se firent longuement entendre dans toute l'enceinte du château. Cette ignoble et énorme horloge présente dans les souterrains sonnait toute les heures. Cela était incroyablement dérangeant surtout à ce moment, alors que les premières lueurs d'une soirée d'été approchaient, que les humains devaient encore vagabonder dans les rues de Volterra à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation… Moi, j'étais en salle d'entraînement face à un Félix totalement joueur –il avait ce petit sourire qui ne cessait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres- un sourire qui me faisait de l'ombre chaque fois qu'il arrivait à me mettre à plat ventre sur le sol mais après tout comment aurais-je pu toujours gagner face à lui ? Il était baraqué comme une armoire ancienne, à côté je faisais pâle figure avec mon mètre cinquante. Et comme je ne pouvais me servir de mon bouclier je n'avais que le combat au corps à corps pour m'entraîner. Aro voulait que j'accompagne Jane et Demetri sur leur prochaine mission, ce qui me poussait à m'entraîner plus longtemps chaque jour car comme le disait sans cesse Alec : « Tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur ton bouclier autant puissant soit-il. » Avoir un pouvoir physique et mental qui pouvait ne pas me sauver la vie. Ironique, pensais-je en me remettant en position d'attaque face à mon adversaire, la tête toujours ailleurs.

Mes pensées s'évaporèrent en un millième de seconde lorsqu'un coup vint percuter violemment mon épaule droite m'arrachant un grognement pas réellement volontaire et me projetant une nouvelle fois à terre. Je me reçus douloureusement sur les fesses. D'accord, je n'avais pas vu le coup venir… J'entendais déjà l'hilarité de Félix –qui s'exprimait très bruyamment par son rire puissant- résonner entre l'enceinte de la grande salle ou nous nous entraînions sans même relever un seul instant mon visage vers lui. Je me relevai assez difficilement, mes jambes tremblantes. J'étais une éternelle étourdie mais j'avais bien envie de jouer moi aussi. Il était encore en train de rire, l'avantage était pour moi, enfin un petit instant. J'avançai de deux pas, lents mais grands pour me poster juste devant lui, un petit sourire malicieux étirant mes lèvres. Je déposai mes mains typiquement féminines sur ses épaules avant de les empoigner très facilement et de l'envoyer valser contre l'un des murs. Celui-ci se fendit d'ailleurs sous l'impact, laissant un gros tas de vieilles pierres s'écraser à terre dans un bruit sourd qui avait certainement dû alerter tout le château - quoi que personne ne serait plus étonné que cela de voir des gardes se poster devant la porte fermée, juste au cas ou de pauvres fous auraient voulu se faire la malle dans le château des Rois pour leur nuire-. Ironique encore une fois.

Je secouais mon visage en reportant mes prunelles d'une couleur assez étrange (cela va sans dire) sur le corps de mon ami qui s'était déjà relevé en faisant une tête qui en disait long sur son énervement d'avoir été mis dans un semi-chaos par une fille, moi en l'occurrence. Je n'avais beau ne pas être expérimentée je me battais bien mieux que des nouveau-nés ayant toute leur force.

« Je t'ai eu ! » Lâchai-je finalement totalement fière de moi. A ce moment, j'étais bien la seule à être heureuse de mon petit tour de passe-passe car celui devant moi n'avait pas l'air tout à fait ravi.

« Entraînement terminé. »

Sur ses derniers mots il s'évapora d'un coup de vent de la salle. Je l'avais donc certainement vexé, au temps pour moi, la prochaine fois je ferais attention de ne pas blesser son self-estime, même si cela m'amusait au plus haut point. Avec mon sourire toujours présent sur mes lèvres rosées je quittai à mon tour la salle de combat avec lenteur cependant je n'avais rien à faire de plus aujourd'hui, j'allais donc m'ennuyer en attendant le retour de quelqu'un de leur mission. J'avais hâte que les Cullen arrivent, Aro n'avait pas voulu me donner la date exacte à laquelle ils arriveraient alors je devais attendre encore et encore. Le temps semblait long lorsque vous étiez un vampire : c'était tout simplement horrible.

Je marchais lentement dans les allées du château en direction de ma propre aile ou se trouvait ma chambre, mes yeux voyageaient un peu partout autour de moi par curiosité. J'avais beau être là depuis un moment maintenant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la finesse et la beauté des lieux, l'ancienneté et l'élégance de ce château. En réalité je me plaisais réellement ici, même si par moment je n'aurais pas été contre un peu de changements dans ma vie. Partir à l'aventure, avoir ma propre maison. Je planifiai d'en parler dans un an à Aro. Il me devait bien cela, lui qui m'avait arraché à ma «liberté» en me ramenant ici, m'enrôlant dans sa garde. Une maison dans l'Italie pour ne pas être trop loin du château en cas de petits soucis me satisferait entièrement. Peut-être arriverais-je à le convaincre. Très certainement d'ailleurs si j'obtenais l'appui de Marcus cela devrait pouvoir jouer en ma faveur.

En entrant dans ma modeste chambre je m'étais dirigée immédiatement vers ma salle de bain ou j'avais entrepris de me débarrasser mes habits de combat pour laisser ma nudité apparaître, avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche où l'eau chaude coulait déjà à flot, roulant d'une façon plutôt agréable sur mon corps. Je ressentais chacune des gouttes qui glissaient doucement sur ma peau m'arrachant de petits frissons de temps à autre. Le contraste entre l'eau chaude et la froideur de ma peau était un réel délice. Cela contrastait parfaitement. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, mon corps quitta la cabine de douche pour que je le sèche avant d'enfiler un jean ainsi qu'un débardeur gris, pas de cape pour moi aujourd'hui, de toute manière dans l'enceinte du château nous n'étions pas obligés de la porter à moins que nous fûmes de garde dans la salle du trône. Les cheveux secs je repartis tranquillement de ma chambre pour rejoindre l'entrée des souterrains avec pour but d'aller faire une petite chasse nocturne. Ma gorge n'était que brûlure depuis le début de la journée, il fallait que j'épanche cette soif rapidement.

Ce soir je n'avais pas eu envie de me rendre en ville pour trouver une quelconque personne ne méritant pas réellement d'avoir la vie libre, comme les meurtriers, les violeurs. Je m'étais simplement rendue dans la forêt la plus proche à la recherche de plusieurs proies. C'est avec deux cerfs drainés de leur sang roulant maintenant dans mon organisme que je fus repue de toute soif pour un temps déterminé. Au lieu de courir pour retourner au château je décidai de marcher, tranquillement, observant les étoiles brillant dans le ciel noir ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je me souvins que lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant, ma mère me racontait de petites histoires le soir. Un soir elle s'était penchée sur moi pour me murmurer une phrase si simple mais qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses pour toutes les personnes que j'avais déjà perdues et pour celles je perdrais plus tard, avec le temps.

«Tu sais ma chérie, si un jour tu te sens abandonnée par les personnes ayant quitté le monde avant toi, allonge-toi sur le sol lorsqu'il fait nuit noire et fixe le ciel à la recherche d'une quelconque étoile. Toute les étoiles du ciel sont dédiées à des personnes ayant quitté ce beau monde. Regarde-les, et tu te sentiras proche de ces personnes décédées. Tu ne te sentiras plus jamais abandonnée, je t'en fais la promesse, Bella.»

Je me souvenais même de l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'elle m'avait dit cette phrase dénuée de tout sens à cet âge mais qui maintenant en avait un nouveau à mes oreilles. Repenser à ma mère ouvrit une plaie qui s'était fermée avec le temps dans ma poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur que je pensais mort. Cela faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas revue et elle me manquait atrocement. J'aurais aimé avoir de ses nouvelles, savoir comment elle se portait, si avec Phil tout allait bien. Mais je ne pouvais la joindre en aucun cas. je n'avais plus non plus de nouvelles directes de mon père à part celles dont les Cullen me faisaient part de temps à autre lorsque l'un deux le croisait. Visiblement, il avait l'air dévasté d'après Rosalie. Elle m'avait cependant appris qu'il avait une femme dans sa vie, ce qui avait eu le don de me rassurer. Au moins il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un prenait enfin soin de lui. Il le méritait amplement : un homme bon comme lui méritait d'être heureux malgré l'histoire qu'il avait eue avec ma mère.

Repenser à tout cela me mit dans un état de mélancolie prononcée. Bien entendu que j'avais toujours voulu cette vie ! Simplement, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse devenir ce qu'elle était maintenant. Le principe premier avait toujours été que je devais être avec Edward, l'amour de ma vie, mon âme-sœur, mais ses dernières paroles m'avaient appris que tout ce que je croyais de sincère dans ma vie n'était que poussière. J'espérais qu'il n'accompagne pas ma famille lorsqu'elle viendrait ici, je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. Je voulais ne plus jamais qu'il croise mon chemin, pas après m'avoir dit ces choses horribles lorsque j'étais partie. Pas alors qu'il avait joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments… cela serait beaucoup trop dur pour moi. Je pouvais encaisser beaucoup de choses, mais pas cela, non j'avais encore trop mal.

J'eus du mal à rentrer au château tant mes souvenirs avaient pris place dans mon esprit ne voulant plus disparaître comme souvent. J'étais triste, énervée, mélancolique. J'étais partagée entre le bonheur de bientôt revoir ma famille mais aussi la colère de la probable présence d'Edward. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul que je ne voulais pas voir, Jasper non plus n'était pas bienvenu. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Depuis que j'étais ici, j'avais une profonde haine qui grandissait en moi en son égard, sans raison apparente, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Beaucoup de choses avaient d'ailleurs changé depuis que j'étais ici, beaucoup de sentiments aussi. Les liens que j'avais avec Alice et Emmett s'étaient renforcés à un point inimaginable autant que je pouvais donner ma vie pour la leur. Le lien qui m'unissait à Rosalie avait aussi beaucoup évolué parce que nous nous parlions souvent par téléphone aussi étonnant soit-il pour les autres membres de la famille. Carlisle et Esmée, je n'avais en aucun cas changé d'avis sur ces derniers, ils restaient mes parents d'adoption et cela pour l'éternité. Mais il y avait aussi des liens étranges qui étaient apparus comme avec Jasper, la haine, mais aussi avec Demetri : une attirance hors norme me poussait vers lui et comme je m'en étais aperçue, cela en était de même de son côté, même si comme moi il faisait tout pour y résister. Quelque chose m'empêchait de passer une journée sans lui parler, le toucher ou je ne sais encore quelle idiotie de ce genre. J'avais cherché des réponses auprès de Carlisle, il n'avait hélas pas voulu me répondre. Mais ici, à Volterra j'avais trouvé des autres personnes que je considérais totalement comme des frères et des sœurs comme Alec, Jane et Félix. J'avais donc une seconde famille d'adoption, au même titre que les Cullen.

Alors que je poussais les énormes portes donnant sur la salle de trône pour annoncer mon retour aux maîtres, mes yeux se tournèrent en direction de Jane et Demetri qui venaient de rentrer de mission. un sourire éblouissant et sûrement hors normes s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. J'étais heureuse de leur retour, je n'allais de nouveau plus me sentir seule dans ce grand château. Je faillis littéralement leur sauter dessus mais me retins au dernier moment. Non ! Sauter sur Demetri ? Espèce de folle ! Comme nous nous trouvions dans la salle devant les rois et ils étaient tous occupés à parler de la mission, je lançai alors une phrase par-dessus le brouhaha pour ne pas trop déranger.

« Je suis rentrée maître, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans le jardin. »

A la fin de ma phrase, les maîtres hochèrent de manière synchronisée leur tête en guise d'accord avant que je ne sorte de la salle des trônes pour prendre la direction des jardins. Comme je disais plus haut, j'aimais beaucoup les jardins du château, ils étaient immenses. Plusieurs fontaines le parcouraient et j'aimais les points d'eau où je pouvais m'asseoir sur la pierre blanchâtre pour méditer pendant des heures entières, seule avec mes pensées. C'était du bonheur à l'état pur pour une tête pensante comme moi.

Il y avait déjà une heure que j'étais assise en tailleur au niveau de l'une des fontaines lorsque je sentis une présence s'approcher de mon corps frêle. Un petit sourire vint étirer mes lèvres lorsque je reconnus l'odeur de celui qui s'installa à mes côtés sans dire un seul mot. Je finis par tourner la tête vers son beau visage. Ses yeux rougeâtres étaient perdus au loin à l'horizon je me contentais alors simplement de pencher ma tête vers l'une de ses épaules avant de l'y poser tout en fermant mes paupières, me laissant bercer par la brise qui diminuait considérablement la chaleur étouffante de cette soirée. Les minutes défilèrent et aucun de nous ne prit la parole, jusqu'au moment où un petit murmure parfaitement inaudible pour un être humain me parvint aux oreilles créant un nouveau sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué, jolie Bella. » Lâcha la voix grave de Demetri. aussi séduisante soit-elle, j'eus envie de le regarder. Je me redressai alors et je me tournai vers lui, mes prunelles orangées se plongeant dans les siennes.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » murmurai-je un petit moment après ses paroles alors que je me penchais un petit peu en avant pour déposer mes lèvres dans un frôlement contre l'une de ses joues masculines ou j'y déposai un baiser du bout des lèvres. Mieux ne valait-il pas tenter les liens d'attractions qui nous reliaient.

Demetri allait ajouter quelque chose j'en étais certaine mais Jane arriva vers nous d'une démarche rapide faisant de grand signes avec ses mains, ce qui était plutôt amusant sur le moment. Elle aurait pu nous parler à cette distance, nous aurions compris étant donné que nous étions des vampires entendant des kilomètres à la ronde, mais non elle se contentait de faire des signes que ni Demetri ni moi ne comprenions.

« Bella ! Les Cullen vont arriver dans une dizaine de minutes environ, au complet. »

Au complet ? je grognai. Quelle chance ! Je n'avais pas envie de voir deux personnes de cette famille mais je n'allais pas non plus faire ma mauvaise tête avec tous. Je n'aurais qu'à les ignorer un petit moment en attendant que je ne mette les choses au clair avec Edward. _Que cet enfoiré ne croit pas qu'il s'en sortira sans égratignures_, pensai-je. J'étais remontée à bloc contre lui j'étais bien décidée à lui faire payer le mal de chien qu'il avait pu me faire, il ne s'en sortirait jamais aussi facilement. Quant à Jasper … Et bien ne comprenant pas réellement, je n'aurais qu'à l'éviter en espérant ne pas vouloir l'égorger lorsque je poserais les yeux vers lui. C'était quand même dingue que je veuille l'égorger mais en même temps être avec lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi, je devrais peut-être en parler avec Marcus, il saurait quoi me dire.

« Bella, Bella ! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Les Cullen arrivent. »

« Oui, j'ai compris. Je n'avais juste pas envie qu'ils viennent au complet. » Ma voix n'était plus réellement enjouée comme d'habitude lorsque je parlais de la visite de ma famille mais quelqu'un d'autre réagirait parfaitement comme moi s'il était à ma place.

« Je comprends. Mais si tu veux, je pourrais lui provoquer des anévrismes encore et encore pour te venger ma douce. » Jane était plutôt heureuse de sa petite insinuation avec son ton de sadique, j'en étais persuadée, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux lorsque vous la connaissiez. Mais elle pouvait se montrer merveilleuse comme fille, et surexcitée comme le pouvait-être Alice.

« Je doute que tu puisses, Jane. » Répliquais-je avec amusement avant de me remettre finalement assez rapidement sur mes pieds suivit de près par Demetri.

Nous étions tous les trois en marche en direction de la salle des trônes. Une certaine appréhension grandissait en moi à la perceptive de revoir Edward, je ne savais pas comment je réagirais lorsqu'il serait en face de moi. Voudrais-je l'égorger ? Lui crier dessus ? Ou tout simplement l'ignorer ? Ou aurais-je mal de nouveau au point que la fissure de mon cœur mort réapparaisse, encore plus forte que jamais ? Je ne savais pas, réellement pas, mais j'appréhendais sérieusement. Mais en même temps, j'étais heureuse de revoir Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et mes parents. J'étais sincèrement heureuse, j'avais envie de les retrouver, ils m'avaient tellement manqué. Plus que cinq minutes et ils seraient ici devant moi, de nouveau. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sautillé sur place comme une gamine de cinq ans, mais mieux ne valait-il pas, je pense que les rois ne le prendraient pas réellement bien si je commençais à me comporter comme cela d'un seul coup.

J'étais installée aux côté d'Alec sur le côté droit des trônes avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je devais certainement avoir l'air d'une idiote surtout que tous les gardes présents autour de moi avaient un visage sévère dénué de toute émotion, mais ce n'étaient pas eux ne revoyaient leur famille depuis deux ans d'absence. Non, eux avaient leur vie ici, toute leur vie, moi non. Le bruit sourd des portes s'ouvrant me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées et mes prunelles se dirigèrent en un éclair sur les personnes passant par cette porte. en premier lieu il y avait Carlisle et Esmée qui me lancèrent regard bienveillant et un sourire des plus heureux était accrochés à leur lèvres. Ils étaient suivis d'Emmett et de Rosalie tout sourire également, puis Alice et Jasper fermèrent la marche, Jasper ayant son visage de tous les jours, neutre, mais Alice sautillant littéralement sur place. Je n'étais donc pas la seule heureuse de ses retrouvailles. Seul Edward manquait à l'appel mais je m'en contrefichais.

« Bien le bonjour à toi Carlisle et à ta famille. » Lança la voix faussement amicale d'Aro qui s'était relevé de son trône pour venir plus près de ma famille. Un petit sourire était présent sur le coin de ses lèvres j'étais sûre et maintenant certaine qu'il préparait quelque chose dans sa tête.

« Bonjour à toi Aro, je te remercie de bien vouloir nous accueillir pour un temps indéterminé. » La voix de Carlisle était posée comme d'habitude, je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu hausser le ton ce qui était totalement stupéfiant.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Isabella avait tellement hâte de vous revoir. Tu peux donc disposer Isabella. »

Il ne fallait pas me le dire plus d'une fois, je hochais mon faciès de bas en haut avant de quitter ma formation pour venir jusqu'à ma famille en quelques enjambées puis finalement je les entraînai hors de la salle des trônes. Une fois hors de vue des autres, les embrassades commencèrent par un Emmett totalement enjoué qui me souleva littéralement du sol me faisant tourner en l'air tout en me serrant dans une étreinte d'ours qui m'arracha un petit rire cristallin, avant que ce ne soit au tour d'Alice de me serrer contre elle avec un petit bisou sur la joue. Bien entendu que je lui retournai son étreinte, ma meilleure amie m'avait énormément manqué. Les câlins avec Rosalie et Carlisle furent plus simples une étreinte chaleureuse. Puis Esmée me serra contre elle avec amour. Seul Jasper resta en retrait m'adressant un simple petit hochement de tête. Mes sentiments de haine seraient-ils réciproques ? Certainement, vu sa froideur envers ma personne contrairement à lorsque je les avais quittés. Je m'en formalisai pas, j'étais trop heureuse pour le moment.

« Venez je vais vous montrer vos chambres, toutes dans la même aile que la mienne. »

C'est sur ses derniers mots que ma famille et moi arpentâmes les murs du château jusqu'à mon aile pour disposer ensuite de leurs chambres, déposer leurs affaires chacun dans la sienne avant de revenir vers moi. Mon sourire ne m'avait toujours pas quitté un seul instant, enfin cela jusqu'au moment où le dernier membre de la famille apparut dans mon champ de vision.

« Tu es souillée, cela se voit à tes yeux, tu ne bois pas que du sang animal. Tu n'es qu'une salope souillée. » Cracha Edward sans que je ne m'y attende, mais ses paroles étaient les paroles de trop.

Sans ne pas chercher à comprendre je me postai devant lui, et malgré son allure surhumaine, ma main s'abattit contre sa joue masculine dans un énorme claquement, l'envoyant valser contre un mur. Il avait osé me traiter de salope, souillée en plus. Je ne pouvais le supporter de celui que j'avais cru être l'homme de ma vie, celui à qui j'avais donné ma vie, mon âme.

* * *

**_Comment avez-vous trouver le chapitre deux ? _**

**_Donnez moi votre avis en une petite review. _**

_**A la prochaine, Kath.** _


End file.
